In Legend
In Legend ist das 2010 gegründete Piano Metal-Projekt des Van Canto-Drummers Bastian Emig. Es besteht aus Bastian "The Vortex Generating Super Operator" Emig, Daniel "The Bass Cyclone" Wicke und Dennis "The Drumming Tornado" Otto Bandpage Die Spitznamen entstammen dem Song Vortex.Songtext zu Vortex Geschichte Gründung und erste Demo-EP Bereits während seiner Zeit in China und vor der Mitgliedschaft bei Van Canto hat Bastian Emig die ersten Kompositionen für In Legend vorgenommen. Nach eigener AussageHintergründe zu Bastian Emig hat er in diversen Bands, für die er am Schlagzeug tätig war, aber insbesondere bei seiner Jugend-Band Jester's Funeral Jester's Funeral bei Metalcon - größte deutschsprachige Metalband DatenbankTitel Story Orkus Mai 2011, den dortigen Gitarristen seine eigenen Ideen für Kompositionen zeigen wollen. Da er jedoch nicht Gitarre spielen kann, musste er es eben am Piano vorführen. Hierbei ist ein eigener Musikstil entstanden, den die Band als hand hammered piano craft bezeichnet. Durch den Kontakt zu Van Canto gelangte eine Demo an deren Produzent Charlie Bauerfeind, der unter anderem Blind Guardian und Helloween produziert hat. Von ihm wurde Bastian Emig nachhaltig musikalisch geprägt. Gemeinsam wurden die Drums von In Legend aufgenommen. Die auf 500 Stück limitierte Infos zur Pandemonium EP Pandemonium EP wurde zusammen mit einem Tour-Trailer passend zur Spreading Pandemonium Tour als Vorband von Van Canto im Frühjahr 2010 fertiggestellt. Die rasche Nachfrage zwang In Legend zum Handeln und so wurde die EP am 1. Mai zum Release der offiziellen Website für jedermann als freien Download verfügbar gemachtInfos zum kostenlosen Download der Pandemonium EP. Zeitgleich wurde auch ein Video zum gleichnamigen Song online gestellt, in welchem Bastian mit einem Hammer einen Konzertflügel zerstört offizieller Newspost zum Launch des Pandemonium Videos. Schnell wurden Plattenlabels auf In Legend aufmerksam und die Anzahl der Fans wuchs stetig, sodass die Band ein eigenes Fan-Forum gründete. Bereits im Juni 2010 schlugen Fans in eben diesem Forum vor, aufgrund des noch nicht vorhandenen Merchandises der Band für die Festival-Saison in Eigeninitiative sogenannte Support-Shirts zu druckenForumpost zur Bestellung von SupportshirtsInitiative zum Support Shirt. Dieser Vorschlag wurde von der Band aufgegriffenoffizieller Newspost zu den Supportshirts. Bei dieser einmaligen Aktion wurden innerhalb von zwei Wochen 97 offizieller Newspost zum Erfolg der Supportshirts T-Shirts verkauft, auf deren Rückseite die Namen aller teilnehmenden Supporter aufgelistet sind. Ballads 'n' Bullets und Plattendeal mit SPV Nachdem das Album bereits im Dezember 2010 fertig aufgenommen und gemastert wurde, stand eine 2. Tour als Vorband von Van Canto an. Zudem ergab sich ein Plattenvertrag mit dem Label SPV. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte von SPV wird hierbei ein Release eines Künstlers in Zusammenarbeit zweier Unterlabels (Steamhammer für den Bereich Metal & Oblivion für den Bereich Gothic) veröffentlicht.Pressemitteilung zum Plattendeal mit SPV sowie die Hintergründe Ballads 'n' Bullets wird am 20. Mai 2011 veröffentlicht. Unter den 14 Songs sind auch die vier Songs der Pandemonium EP wiederzufinden. Wieder überraschte Newsmeldung zur Facebook app auf Metal.de die Band im Umgang mit Online-Medien. Über eine eigens programmierte Facebook-App war es den Fans möglich, bereits 5 Wochen vor dem Release-Datum News zur Facebook-App zu Ballads 'n' Bullets das komplette Album im Online-Stream zu hörenLink zur Ballads 'n' Bullets Facebook-App. Die App wurde zusammen mit einem Video Medley des kompletten Albums im bandeigenen YouTube-Channel veröffentlichtBallads n Bullets Medley @ youtube. Stil Stilistisch sind die Lieder von In Legend ziemlich deutlich dem Heavy Metal zuzuordnen, jedoch wird hierbei gänzlich auf den in anderen Metal-Bands dominierenden Gitarren-Sound verzichtet. Stattdessen steht bei In Legend das Piano im Vordergrund. Die Band bezeichnet ihren Stil selbst als hand hammered piano craft. Bastian Emig beschreibt den Sound auch gerne als "Tori Amos auf Koks".Band Biographie Einerseits erschafft Emig – unterstützt durch aggressive Doublebass-Einsätze des Schlagzeugs, den hämmernden E-Bass und die linke Hand am Piano – einen sehr harten, treibenden Sound. Andererseits hat er ein Gefühl dafür, mit der rechten Hand und seinem Gesang eingängige Melodien zu erschaffen. Durch die Kombination dieser Elemente und das Weglassen der verzerrten Gitarren wird der ungeübte Hörer den Zusammenhang zum Heavy Metal nicht direkt sehen, wodurch sich die Musik für einen erweiterten Hörerkreis öffnet. Hintergründe In Legend arbeiten oft mit wiederkehrenden Elementen. So ist der Hammer ein metaphorisches Leitmotiv, welches sich sowohl im Musikstil hand hammered piano craft, als auch im "Pandemonium"-Musikvideo wiederfindet. Die Spitznamen der Musiker finden sich im Song Vortex wieder. In der Pandemonium EP ist bereits groß die Textzeile "Why would I need to tie my heart to your broken wings to touch the sky?" zu finden. Diese ist der erste Teil des Refrains des erst auf dem Debütalbum veröffentlichten Opener-Songs Heaven InsideHeaven Inside Lyrics. Der broken wing kann als der im "Pandemonium"-Video zerstörte Konzertflügel interpretiert werden, wahrscheinlicher ist er jedoch als Anspielung auf die von der Digitalisierung gebeutelte Musikindustrie und auf Plattenlabels allgemein zu verstehen; dies lässt sich durch den Text im Pandemonium EP-Secret bestätigen. Dort heißt es: "Congratulation - You just took the first step towards becoming an unscrupulous recod label CEO by destroying an artist's piece of work!"''Versteckter Text im Booklet der Pandemonium EP. (Auf Deutsch: "''Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du hast durch die Zerstörung der Arbeit eines Künstlers den ersten Schritt auf dem Weg zu einem skrupellosen Plattenlabel-Boss gewagt!") Charakteristisch für In Legend ist daher auch der vergleichsweise offene Umgang mit Online-Medien. Diesen kann man an dem kostenlosen Download der Pandemonium EP, der Facebook-Prelistening-App zu Ballads 'n' BulletsLink zur Ballads n Bullets Facebook App, der stark ausgeprägten Interaktion mit den Fans sowie der Suchmaschinenoptimierung der bandeigenen WebseiteBlog Artikel über SEO von Band Webseiten des Webmasters von In Legend nachvollziehen. Nach eigener Angabe kann Bastian keine Noten lesen und hat das Klavierspielen autodidaktisch gelernt, um in seiner Jugend den Mädels zu imponieren. Diesen spielte er mit Vorliebe Stücke von Guns N' Roses vor. Diskografie * 2010: Pandemonium EP * 2011: Ballads 'n' Bullets Quellen Weblinks * Offizielle Website von In Legend Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter|subtitle= }} Kategorie:Metal-Band Kategorie:Deutsche Band Kategorie:Alle Artikel